


Red Dress

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [58]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Trying on Dresses, they're so cute I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 58 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Eleanor and Tahani with the prompt: Wow.





	Red Dress

Time alone was not plentiful as fake Eleanor or whatever the fork her name was seemed to always be there ready to torture them. They had to go along with it to make sure the game wasn’t up. 

Still this time that they could have was nice and Eleanor looked forward to it. Michael was currently distracting everyone, making them believe he was on their side. Eleanor used this time to be alone with Tahani. She knew things had been tough for the other woman so she wanted her to have something to make her feel a bit better.

Playing dress up was not Eleanor’s style even when she was a kid. Still watching as Tahani nearly prances through the vast closet of dresses Eleanor couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh Eleanor you would look breathtaking in this color.” Tahani promises, a gentle coo to her voice. 

Seeing how Tahani is lighting up Eleanor has a small smile on her face. God that smile, Eleanor is sure she could look at that smile forever. She is ready for the day they can go to the good place so that Tahani can be happy every moment of the day.

“Hello? Are you alright Eleanor?” Tahani calls out.

Eleanor is snapped from her thoughts as she looks back to Tahani’s big beautiful perfect eyes. Why are they so perfect? Eleanor you’re distracting yourself. She lightly scolds. “Yeah what’s up?”

“I said would you like to try on this dress, Eleanor. It is a beautiful color and would just bring out those perfect eyes of yours?” Tahani tells her, surprised that Eleanor had not been listening.

Perfect eyes? God if Tahani didn’t feel the same way Eleanor was royally forked.”Yeah sure that sounds like fun!” So much for not playing dress up. Still if it would make Tahani happy then Eleanor would put on the dress.

The blonde took the dress and started to change. Tahani’s eyes widened and she quickly turned away so that Eleanor would have some sort of privacy.

“So did you always wear dresses like these to your fancy rich people parties?” Eleanor asks as she tries to figure out which end to put the fancy dress on from.

“Oh goodness no! I mean floor length mermaid style dresses were not for brunch.” Tahani tells her before she lets out a laugh at the thought. “That would be more for watching movies made by a charming friend of mine named Wes Anderson- you may know his movies.”

“Did he direct Transformers or anything where teenagers got massacred at a summer camp?” Eleanor asks as she adjusts the dress.

Tahani’s eyes widened in shock, “No of course he would not do such things!”

Eleanor shrugs knowing he wouldn’t make her type of movies. “Yeah then I haven’t seen his films.”

“:Well perhaps next time we have some time away from the horrid torture fake Eleanor puts us through we can watch a few of his movies.” Tahani suggests.

Eleanor would rather eat a bowl of rusty nails but still the words come out of her mouth. “Sounds great!” Mother forker this sexy skyscraper really had her by the balls. “Okay how does it look?”

Tahani turned around and was left speechless. Staring at Eleanor she was sure she had never seen her this put together. Standing there in a red formal dress Tahani was sure she was some amazing actress ready to accept a million awards. “Wow.”

“What do I have something in my teeth or something?” Eleanor asks, turning around to look at herself in the mirror and examine her teeth.

Tahani was amazed, did Eleanor really not see how stunning she looked? Surely if she said something about it Eleanor would take it the wrong way. Was there a wrong way? God Tahani wanted to kiss her. “I may have just been mistaken- anyways we should probably go before fake Eleanor comes looking for us.”

Eleanor nods, “You’re right I’ll change back and be right now.”

Tahani smiles and leaves the room. Once she has closed the doors to the closet and leans against them. What the fork has she gotten herself into?


End file.
